1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for performing pattern alignment to die, and methods and apparatuses for patterning a workpiece.
2. Description of Conventional Art
In a fan-out or embedded die process, dies (of one or several types) are placed on a workpiece. After the dies have been placed on the workpiece, one or more patterning steps are performed on the workpiece. Conventionally, each die must be placed on the workpiece relatively accurately because patterning equipment (e.g., aligners, steppers, etc.) has only limited capability to individually align each die without significantly sacrificing throughput (e.g., TAKT).
Recent advances in Laser Direct Imaging (LDI) technology have enabled compensation for misplacement of each die. However, at least some of the die's positions must be measured relative to some global coordinate system or some other reference point. Such a measurement may be performed in an exposure (writing) tool or in a separate measurement tool. However, the workpiece has a non-neglectable distortion when it is measured. If one does not compensate for this distortion, then an error may be introduced when the workpiece is exposed/patterned.